This invention relates to a rollover car wash, and more particularly to a rollover car wash utilizing cloth strips which hang from the arch frame and are oscillated across the automobile during washing.
This type of car washing equipment is oftentimes used in a small room of a gasoline station where the owner of the automobile simply drives his automobile into the room and the car is washed, and then while the car is still wet, the car will be driven forwardly out of the room. Most car washes are arranged so that the hanging arrays of cloth strips are located at the front of the room and adjacent the front of the automobile as it is initially placed in washing position. The arch which suspends the racks which carry the cloth strips allows the racks and the strips to be oscillated transversely across the car as the car is washed, and the arch will progressively travel longitudinally along the car to a position adjacent the rear end of the car and then the arch will change directions and move forwardly to its original position adjacent the front of the car. With the arrays of cloth strips hanging across the front of the car and adjacent the hood, the driver of the car has a very difficult time seeing forwardly so that he can safely proceed through the hanging arrays of cloth strips and out the door adjacent the front of the car.